Upside Down
by GitahMuttan
Summary: After the unforgettable afternoon, things started to fall apart. Almost everyone turned against him, even Lala did. How will he prevent his world to be shattered into pieces? Sequel to "The Feeling Called Love"
1. Get Ready For the Next Battle

**A/N: First of all, I can't believe that I'm writing a sequel for my story entitled "The Feeling Called Love" so if you haven't read it till now, you should because it will have some kind of background for this story... I don't know where will this story go but I think that this story will portray the things that will happen to the world of Rito if someone had confessed to him. In this story, Yui had confessed to him (In the prequel) and they already shared a kiss. The story will take place just right after the last line of my OneShot. Enough babbling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru... and I'll never will...**

* * *

><p>"You are not dreaming... Yuuki Rito!"<p>

She stared at them in awe complete awe as she started to tear up. She doesn't know what did came into her senses that she is crying right in front of her beloved friends. She can't believe that she had this side of hers. The ones that is so soft and sensitive. The ones that is easily crushed when someone had hit her hard.

Our alien princess, Lala DeviLuke had witnessed every single moment that had passed just this day. She saw the interactions between Yui and Rito. She can't believe that Yui has that kind of attitude. She had helped her and Rito to go in the Yuuki residence. She went out to get something to drink and left Rito and Yui alone. Now, that she is back in front of the door. She can't believe what she saw.

"Rito…" Lala whispered. She thought that it would be fun if Rito loved everyone. But it's not. She can't even believe that she have this kind of feeling. The feeling of…

Jealousy...

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Revelations**

* * *

><p>The sound of the rain pouring hard was the only thing that the residence of the Yuuki household can hear. Every drop of the rain that is seen that is just like it will never end. Lala Deviluke, who was watching outside the room was still in awe. She can't believe that her beloved Rito and the class president were in a situation like this. She let out a gulp as she continue to watch the two people interact. Lots of thoughts flooded her mind.<p>

Lala just pushed the thought away. She knew that she should be happy for the two love birds. But she thought that she might be misunderstanding the little situation. It felt real for her. But there is a chance that the fact that is going in her head is false. She can't understand the new feeling that is taking over her. She knows that she is a happy person and this little situation won't break her down.

But her body said otherwise.

Her feelings took over her as she continued to watch the little show. She don't know what is she thinking, but seeing Rito with another girl is somehow hurting deep inside her. She thought that it would be fun if everyone loves Rito. But somehow, the feeling of jealousy just slipped in the possible results on her mind.

She concluded that she will just go for the run. She can't take it anymore. Even though she can just go in and talk to them normally, a strange feeling was trying to prevent her to do so. Which was owning because our alien princess is now running outside the residence where her beloved Yuuki Rito resides. She alerted the two people who are talking inside the room because she made a cracking sound right after Lala's stance. Rito quickly stood, bid farewell to Yui and ran after her.

Lala is running just like an athlete in the streets. She can't stop even if her legs won't carry her anymore. She can't believe that she can do that, but the thing that she wanted to do right now is go away from the cold world. She can feel the presence of someone behind her. It's Rito who is screaming her name in top of his lungs. He can't sink in his mind that Lala saw everything. He is so dead…

"Lala! Lala! Wait for me!"

Rito is also running just like he is in both sugar and adrenaline rush. The both of them were running through the streets. It seems so endless, fatigue is not in the dictionary of the two as they continue to run and push themselves. No one seems to give up easily. Rito continued to run after the alien princess, extending his arm trying to reach her back but to no avail. Our male protagonist is now tired of running, but his legs are still working on sync. Rito kept on calling Lala's name as she came into a sudden stop. Making Rito pass her and slam himself in a lamp post nearby.

"Oww…" Rito quickly stood up, rubbing the red part which was swelling on his face. He was really psyched to follow our alien princess until she executed the sudden stop. He immediately remember that he is chasing after Lala. He looked around the rainy streets, which was still wet and almost in a zero-visibility status.  
>He quickly found Lala even if the streets are somehow foggy. She was down on her knees, soaked in the rain. Just like him.<p>

Lala is on her knees, crying, the unlucky bastard doesn't notice it because the rain was mixing with her own tears. Lala still can't understand what does the girl like her feeling all of a sudden. Her whole body is soaked in the rain, she doesn't care if Rito can see through her dress. She will love him after all and doesn't care if Rito can see her naked. Lala left Peke behind so she is on her normal human clothes, no advises from the little robot so she just looked down the ground. Pretending that she can talk with it. She did all that she can just to avoid eye contact with Rito.

Rito moved himself closer to the alien princess, he held her shoulders which made her look up to him slowly. She quickly shook her head portraying that she is not loving the things that are currently happening. The rain continued to soak the two people. Their little conversation was just getting started...

"I don't know… Why I'm running." Lala said in a soft voice. She stood up slowly, helped by Rito by giving her a helping hand. She gave him a reassured smile, which is fake. She was signaling that he shouldn't be worried about herself. Rito quickly remembered something, does she ran because of Yui? Did she ran because she spotted us kissing? Rito's face heated up in the middle of the rainy streets as he held Lala's shoulders again.

"Lala, why did you ran?" Rito asked, shaking her shoulders gently, not trying to startle her even more. Lala just shook herself off him and looked the other way around, avoiding eye contact with the unlucky guy.

"I don't… know… I thought I would be happy if I see you and Haruna or any other girl together… I think my feelings are taking over…" Lala said in a soft voice, she is not doing this recently because she is a cheery and ditzy girl. But now, she can't believe that she can feel the feeling that only others she can only hear the others are saying this to her...

"I…" Rito can't speak, he is now trapped in between. He didn't know what had happened to his life. He thought that everything will be alright if he got someone by his side.

_Little did he know that everyone wants him by their side…_

_That almost every girl around him wants to be together with him..._

_He is so dense that he didn't realize everything..._

"Let's just go home..." Lala said, trying to forget everything that had happened. Rito, who still had the patch of red on his face, shaped like a lamp post, obeyed the princess's command. They slowly walked home, not caring about the rain. No one also talked because they can still remember everything that had happened the past hours.

On Rito's side, he doesn't seemed to regret that Yui and him had already shared something together. Yes, he appreciated the things that had happened between the two of them. The problem is, Lala is getting weird around her just after that moment. She also witnessed eveything... Well, not everything, just a little. But even if that was just a little, it still means a lot for the three of them...

On Lala's side, she still can't control her feelings, she know that someday, Rito might leave her in the corner crying, did Rito said that he loved her? Not really... he just said that he liked her. Like is completely different with love.

Both of them are looking at the opposite direction. Still not minding the rain which had settled down a little, but still continuing to pour its wrath down the earth, making the scene more tense. Both of them haven't said a word in the whole trip towards home.

As they reached the Yuuki residence, the rain had already stopped so the both of them was the only wet persons around. Their clothes had already dried a little. Rito escorted Lala through the door. As they enter the Yuuki residence, they was surprised by Mikan looking at them with a confused look on her eyes. Rito just let out a nervous laugh as he tried to go through this little situation...

"We just played in the rain a little..." Rito lied, scratching the back of his head. Lala gave him a serious look, she noticed the lying that Rito had made. She only ignored the boy's show as she ran upstairs and resided on her room, quickly locked it and settled down to bed.

"I will just go to sleep... Hope that it would help me clean my mind..." With that, she quickly lost consciousness, she didn't even bother to change clothes before she fell asleep. She had just ignored the wetness of her clothing.

Rito was left there standing when Lala ran upstairs. Mikan quickly noticed the confused look on Rito's face. She quickly brought up a topic for them to talk about.

"What did Yui-san did here Rito?" Mikan asked, making Rito snapp out of his little dream. As he heard the name of Yui, he quickly blushed at the thought of all the happenings today between the two of them. He just gave Mikan a fake smile and said:

"Nothing... What are you talking about?" Rito lied again, making Mikan look at him with a suspicious look. She also know that Rito and Yui had done something together. She just didn't brought the topic up because she might also break down just like what her Lala-san did. She can resist the thought of Rito being together with another girl but jealousy can always find a way in...

"I'll just go and take a shower..." Rito said as he walked away leaving Mikan, still in her little wonderland of thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rito dipped in the tub just right after he prepared the hot water. At last, he can relax for another moment. All that he wanted to do is retrieve a book from the school and now this? He is between two girls and he might get destroyed in only one wrong move!<p>

_Little did he know that he is in the middle of everyone..._

_That everyone will be hurt if he chose only _

He smiled as he finished his little bath, taking in a new set of clothes was his last goal before retiring for the night. Eating is not in schedule for him today. He didn't feel like it, he felt like his body was full of food even if his last food intake was on lunch time. He finished putting in the new set of clothes as he walked towards his room. He can't quite understand what is happening all of the sudden to him. He settled in his bed as his mind fly by itself.

'This feeling, I think I can't understand it, I think I can't take it when people went this. Everyone will change if I chose someone right? But I can't do that... Even though Yui had already done something..."

"GYAAH!" Rito screamed on top of his lungs. That is what he needed. He needs to release everything that he held for the day. After that scream, he can feel himself getting softer as the seconds pass by. He rested his head on the floor as his consciousness became lost... His last thoughts was about everyone fighting over him.

The quite night in the Yuuki household... Lala and Rito was already asleep. Momo and Nana was just in the sala talking with Mikan about Rito's trouble. No, not about the thing with Yui. She can't tell them about that... Rito would be dead if Nana heard that he became a beast... At her point of view at least.

This is going to be a long high school life for Rito...

**How will Rito control everything? How would he interact with everyone? Especially Yui? Will he able have the guts to continue his high school life? His frustrating life was just getting started. Stay tuned to find out what will happen next!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, sorry if this wouldn't fit your taste. I know that the person who requested the sequel wants a Rito/Yui, but it won't happen in a rapid face. Let's deal first with Rito's problem if he chose a girl in his huge collection. Please do review and tell me what you think about this story, I'm sorry about the delay of Unexpected Landing! I don't know if I'm going to update this weekend. Sorry if I wouldn't! **


	2. Another Set Of Problems

**A/N: Well, I'm back and I'm in a good mood to write because I want everything to be published this weekend. Your reviews also motivated me to write more and more! I don't have anything to say here and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru! If I did, the principal didn't exist.**

* * *

><p>The quite night in the Yuuki household... Lala and Rito was already asleep. Momo and Nana was just in the sala talking with Mikan about Rito's trouble. No, not about the thing with Yui. She can't tell them about that... Rito would be dead if Nana heard that he became a beast... At her point of view at least.<p>

This is going to be a long high school life for Rito...

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

**Chapter II**

**Another Set of Problems**

* * *

><p>Rito quickly opened his eyes, he didn't knew why did he came there. He is standing in front of their gate outside their house. He can't remember anything about waking up in the middle of the night and walking all the way through the streets. All that he can remember is him going to sleep because of frustration.<p>

Maybe he sleepwalked?

He began to panic as he felt something against his shoulder, he doesn't know what kind of thing is that thing. He just calmed himself down and pretended that it is just a simple gust of wind that is trying to make him nervous. He is just taking things so seriously and that's why he is being nervous on just a gust of wind. He swept his shoulder for an unknown reason and reassured himself.

"Yeah, I'm just imagining things." He said to particularly no one. His heartbeat began to rise because of the sudden feeling he felt right now. He could feel another breeze of air pass through him. It could only send shivers down his spine. It is not normal for him to shiver instantly, there is something wrong here.

He began to panic as he saw Lala standing by the lamppost beneath him. He didn't notice any presence of anyone a while ago but now, she was there, standing like a lifeless form. She started to walk towards Rito and this made him move two steps away by instincts. He released a gulp as his heartbeat began to rise.

He could only spot some other people staring at him from the streets. He don't know how did they came there but it seems that they aren't happy. He could see Mikan, Momo, Nana, Haruna, Yui, Yami and some other friends of him surrounding him. His heartbeat could only rise because of the sudden tension that is happening now. He heard them speak.

"Why Rito? Why Rito? Why Rito?" All of them spoke all together. The girls can be seen in different expressions like Momo acting like an innocent girl. Nana being mad as hell, Haruna and Lala both tearing up and Yami preparing her assault with her hair.

Rito could only move some more steps backwards as the girls ascend towards his direction. By now, he is can't think of anything that will solve this problem. If he will choose someone, all of the others will be hurt. But there wouldn't be anything wrong if he chooses anyone right?

"I'm sorry!" He said because of him running out of words to say. He stopped moving backwards because of his back hitting against a wall. It's a dead end. His mind had already failed him, in a glimpse of an eye, all of the girls had surrounded our poor hero. He couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't know what to do! The girls repeated to say the same word over and over again. This irritated Rito even more.

"Why Rito? Why Rito?" They said as they had almost touched the main hero, their movements was stopped by means of screaming of our main hero. He really can't take it anymore and all that he can do is scream out of his lungs.

Just right after he released his irritation, anger and other certain negative emotions. Each and every girl had disappeared right before his eyes. He could only stare at awe with all of them disappearing at the same time. His heartbeat raised to maximum level, he never thought that his heartbeat may rise up to this point. His breaths turned into pants as the alleyway became empty again. Making him all alone.

With that, he sighed and washed his head out of those horror thoughts, he turned his head to go for the door, he spotted the unexpected...

"What the?"

* * *

><p>Rito's eyes went wide open as he woke up from that unexpected dream of his. He can't believe that he could have those kind of disturbing dreams! He can't believe that he was so depressed just because of Lala being jealous on him. Well, he really appreciated her effort to confront him but what if everyone is going to confront him? That would be a big problem.<p>

He could spot his sleeping attire being wet, he had been sweated a lot since he slept eve though his room had those electric fans, it's still not enough to support the big dilemma inside his head. He could only remove his clothes for him to be comforted in any way. Fortunately, it worked after some time. It's really hard to remove sweat out of your body. Good thing that Rito managed to remove his in just a flash.

He retired back in his bed and checked the clock. It's only 1:23 am. It means that he hadn't slept a lot since he started his slumber this evening. He could only feel the cold atmosphere right now. There is no one talking inside his little room. He is not used without Lala's presence. He knows that he is irritated because of her sneaking onto his bed in every night! But when she does not do those kind of things, Rito isn't used to those kind of things anymore so he missed the company of a Lala by his side.

He could only roll because of his mind being filled up by negative thoughts. All of those things that had happened on his dream went back onto his mind in an instant. That made his whole body shiver because of horror. He could only curse himself mentally because he can't have any sleep tonight obviously. He can't fall asleep even if he tried everything. He even tried to make himself pass out by smashing his head onto his bed. But that isn't a great idea because he could only cringe in pain as it had contact with the huge wooden bed.

After two hours of trying to pass out, which became an utter failure. He retired on making himself passing out by lying straightly on his bed. He could only showcase a big bored face because of not being able to do anything in the past two hours and it wasn't really that good. It really irritated Rito a lot. He could only stood up and go in the kitchen for a glass of water. That may comfort him a little.

As he moved inside the kitchen, he moved directly towards the rack where the glasses rest. He couldn't feel any other's presence inside this dark and little room. This made him reassured to himself because of not having those little problems for just a moment.

He could only stop dead on his tracks when the lights inside the kitchen opened. This made the brown haired boy gulp and nervousness took over. He turned around just to spot his little sister with a blank look on her face. She quickly darted for the glass rack and took a glass.

Rito could only stare at confusion to the little girl as his body moved by itself and tapped the little girl's shoulder. This made her snap out from her own spell. Which made her blank look to change into a surprised look.

"Rito? How did I got here?" She asked as she rubbed her left eye. Rito could only stare at her in awe as she began to look more confused.

"Well, it seems that you became a little thirsty so you got up from your room and headed directly for the kitchen, that's what I saw at least…" Rito faded out. This made the girl nod in acknowledgement.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked the boy, who didn't respond because her question doesn't need any response.

Mikan quickly took a glass from the rack and relieved her esophagus with the refreshing drink. Just right after she finished the drink that she was drinking a while ago, she quickly walked for the door. She had wanted to sleep because she hadn't done it yet. Just like her brother, she had been thinking a lot of things lately. She can't sleep because of certain problems. And some of them are related with her own brother.

She had stopped right in front of the door and called the attention and the brown haired boy. Who was still standing like a statue for unknown reasons.

"Hey Rito?" She started.

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered because of him snapping out of his thoughts.

"Do you love anybody?" The little girl asked his brother . The topic came from nowhere but it seems to fit the atmosphere perfectly.

"..." Rito didn't respond. This made him think for a bit. Who does he love? He already knew that it is Haruna right? He had lots of tries to confess to her, but all of them was a big set of utter failures. But everything changed since the day when Lala came inside his bath. He could still reminisce the times that he spent with the pink haired princess and sudden reduction of his trials in confessing.

But since last night, the time when Yui and Rito shared a kiss. It wasn't Rito's first because he got his with Ren but it's Yui's first. Everything changed. It couldonly make him think that he can't love anyone because everybody will be hurt, but he didn't love anyone, everyone will be hurt! He can't take it anymore!

Mikan quickly dismissed the topic when he realized that the brown haired boy doesn't respond anymore. She just bid farewell to the stunned man with a simple 'Good Night' and left the room without any hesitation.

She quickly ran towards her room and lied on her bed. She rolled over and hug her pillow and muttered something under her breathe.

"There is no way that he will choose me." Mikan quickly brushed the thought away and retired for the dawn.

Rito, who had just received an intriguing question from his beloved sister, got his glass of water and is now gulping every part of it for his esophagus to be replenished. He could only sigh in relief because of the help of this certain liquid that can help him sleep even with these thoughts bothering his mind.

He quickly retired to his bed and rolled over the sheets. Her sister's question was still retained inside his head. There wasn't any way that he could answer that question! He couldn't just pick someone from that huge collection… But how will he choose? Rito could only feel his eyes closing and he was glad that he could finally retire for the night.

* * *

><p>The morning sun rays had greeted the Yuuki household. This made the poor boy stir up from his slumber. He stretched his body parts while still lying on the bed and smiled. His smile was replaced quickly by a frown. The question Mikan had questioned him quickly returned back in mind. Which made him shrudder.<p>

He stood up and looked at the clock which is resting on the top of his desk, it was reading…

7:23 am, he is late!

He quickly moved out of the room and prepared for school. His preparations might be a little rushed but there wouldn't be any problems there. The only problem that he had right now is how will he deal with his huge harem.

He'll also meet Yui on the way, how will he interact with this girl right after their little experience? He could only sigh in disbelief because his life turned upside down since yesterday. How worse could it be in the future?

**End CH 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the end was a little rushed, I was being scolded right now because of overusing the PC. So, the next chapter will be up in a week or so!**

**Review?**


	3. And So, I Met You Again

**A/N: Hey there, I'm back with another chapter of... Upside Down. Let's try to grant the requests of the reviewers. I'll try to make it less comedic, but some scenes won't be that serious. I'll just try. The other one, I'll try to use more words. Again, thanks for the reviews and feel free to point out anything. I'll appreciate it. Now, On With The Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru, if I did, Gid will be much taller.**

* * *

><p>The morning sun rays had greeted the Yuuki household. This made the poor boy stir up from his slumber. He stretched his body parts while still lying on the bed and smiled. His smile was replaced quickly by a frown. The question Mikan had questioned him quickly returned back in mind. Which made him shrudder.<p>

He stood up and looked at the clock which is resting on the top of his desk, it was reading…

7:23 am, he is late!

He quickly moved out of the room and prepared for school. His preparations might be a little rushed but there wouldn't be any problems there. The only problem that he had right now is how will he deal with his huge harem.

He'll also meet Yui on the way, how will he interact with this girl right after their little experience? He could only sigh in disbelief because his life turned upside down since yesterday. How worse could it be in the future?

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**And So, I Met You Again**

* * *

><p>Rito walked outside his cold home. He still can't remove the thing that Mikan told him last night. Who wouldn't be surprised if your sister had confronted you in the middle of the night about your lovelife? One more thing, how would the girl make thingss better for him? He didn't even tried to eat breakfast because of the problem that he had encountered this past day.<p>

Rito just brushed the thought away because he wants to have a better day today. The fact that he had shared a kiss with Yui yesterday wasn't making his mind stable. He can't imagine how would Yui react when they saw each other again after that experience that they had. Rito could only rub his head in a fast manner because of irritation. His world really turned upside down since yesterday.

But, there are still more problems that will arise, the dream Rito had last night is also one of the things that had bothered him since the time he woke up in the dawn. What could that dream mean to his life now? Rito imagined everyone vanishing one by one, there, he realized what does that dream meant.

Good thing that his little sister, Mikan, had realized that her brother is daydreaming in the middle of their front gate. She quickly shouted his name to attract his attention.

"Rito! don't just stand there! Go to school already!" Mikan shouted, which made the orange haired boy quiver out of his thoughts. He quickly turned around to look at his little sister who had been acting strangely lately. He gave her a genuine and thanking smile and he waved his hands towards her direction afterwards. He ran through the streets just right after his meaningful thank you.

Mikan walked back inside the house after the orange haired boy ran outside the streets, she gave a rueful sigh and spoke to herself:

"If you only knew..."

Rito's pace on his walk towards school is fast because he is quite afraid of being late. He don't want to spent some time on detention or being deducted points by Yui. The thought of Yui made the orange haired boy shiver because of the sudden heat coursing through his body. He really can't conclude what does this feeling meant to him. It really had made him uncomfortable since yesterday.

His pace slowed down when he came through the intersection where he usually meets his beloved Haruna-chan. Well, Rito still can't say that she is his 'beloved' one, there are still so many girls who is after him. Dealing with one girl is already hard, but if you will deal with a whole bunch of girls, it's another story. It's quite hard to manage a harem just like Rito's.

Just right after Rito's halt, the girl that she had been thinking a while ago had appeared right before his eyes. Rito's crush since middle school, Haruna Sairenji was now standing right before him with the two of her friends, Risa and Mio. The three of them gave Rito a cheerful smile.

"Good Morning Yuuki-kun." Haruna said, the two of her friends soon followed.

"Good Morning." Rito replied to them, with a hint of. depression which didn't really floated all throughout the conversation. Little did Rito knew that Haruna had noticed him. She didn't put the topic up because she was shy.

The smile on the faces of the three girls immediately disappeared when they noticed the sudden absence of a certain someone. All of them asked at the same time,

"Where is Lala-chan?" The trio said in unison. This made Rito's face divert from a normal looking, to a depressed looking face. He shook his head ruefully and replied to the question of the three.

"I-I...don't know what had happened...but it seems that Lala and I haven't got along normally lately...it could explain the question of yours, maybe she went earlier than I did." Rito faded of, depression was obviously hinted all over the sentence.

"Maybe, you had done something that can make her mad?" Risa asked, in a questionable manner. The memory of Lala seeing him and Yui kissing yesterday rushed back to his mind. His cheeks quickly became rosy because of the insertion of kissing in his mind. This quickly flicked the teasing switch of Risa's.

"Oh, Rito-kun, why are you blushing? Are you making up with another girl?" Risa mocked out of nowhere. Rito could only rant mentally because of the coincidental mind reading of Risa's. You may call the thing that he did to Laala yesterday 'Making up with another girl' but he just can't imagine him being a playboy. He needs to think of an answer quickly.

"U-U-Um..." Rito stuttered because of confusion, the two other girls remained oblivious of th whole situation, Mio is busy making something beneath her and Haruna is busy thinking about Lala.

"How peculiar..'' Risa said as she put a finger onto her chin, not waiting fo an answer from Rito. This made Rito sigh mentally because he had passed through this mindreader.

"Does it have something to do with Yui-chan?" Yui's name quickly popped out of Risa's mind. She doesn't know how did her name came in but her mouth did what does it needed. Rito's reddened cheeks intensified because of the sudden luck of this mind reader. This made Risa praise herself because of her awesomeness. This shenanigan quickly attracted Haruna's attention. She gave herself a confused look because of Rito blushing when Yui was mentioned, 'there is something wrong here.' Haruna thought.

Mio tapped Risa's shoulders which made the odd atmosphere between Risa and Rito break. Risa turned around to spot Mio looking at her wattch, signalling her that they are late. This is going to be the first time Rito will thank the fact that they are running. Without further ado, the three of them took off from the current intersection they stood in more than 15 minutes.

They quickly moved out of that certain intersection and started walking towards school. The students who are walking with them are now gone because it is only some matter of time before school starts. Their walk soon turned into a run because of time pressure. Good thing that they had arrived in school without any problems. They had arrived just in the nick of time just right before the bell ring.

* * *

><p>It has been just another abnormal school day for Rito, when he saw Yui, she'll always walk away with a pink tint in her face. Rito could only stand there in awe because she didn't expect the Yui here to act weirdly. The students of the class also had noticed the unusual activities of their class president. Rito could also feel that everyone inside the room are pertaining him as the culprit. He really didn't know, he just felt like it. Who wouldn't feel guilty if you are the one who did it to that person?<p>

Also, Lala isn't talking to him. He really felt odd about it because she wasn't the person that won't talk to him. She is always talking to him and she even shows affection to our orange haired boy every time that she sees him. But now, she is just quiet in one corner. With a plain look on her face. Her cheerfulness was already gone. Rito can interpret it from watching from behind them.

It's already lunch time and Rito is talking with Saruyama.

"How is your life Rito? It seems that you had been luckier than before?" Saruyama asked, with a goofy smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Rito asked, not caring about the conversation that he is having with the monkey look alike.

"Great doing with Yui." He whispered through Rito's ear, which made him shiver in mixed anger and embarrassment. How could Saruyama knew about the thing that he had done with Yui? Did someone said it to him? Just right after he jumped away from Saruyama's proximity, he screamed.

"What do you mean?" Rito asked for the second time, making Saruyama grin in excitement.

"Don't play jokes with me Rito, I already know what you did!" He said, making some weird poses from time to time.

"What do you mean!" Rito asked, for the third time now, this made Saruyama raise an eyebrow from confusion.

"You really don't know? Lala-chan told me!" He said, his nose had emitted lots of smoke now, because of the thought of him that the one that had happened to Rito is 'hot'

"I'm really jealous Rito, how would you and Yui-chan... prrf prrf prrf." Saruyama can't finish his sentence because Rito had already covered his mouth. His mind is blasting with thoughts right now. Lala is talking about the thing that I did with Yui on school? To how many people did she said that to? I'm really dead... That are the thoughts are going through Rito's mind.

"prrf prrf prrf" Saruyama said as he kept on struggling on Rito's grasp.

"Stay there or else!" Rito said, him being serious isn't normal so Saruyama just sat there calmly, not wanting to have a fight with Rito.

"Don't tell anyone, or else!" Rito said, making Saruyama nod in fear. Rito and Saruyama had attracted lots of attention since the time that he had started plunging Saruyama's mouth. Rito could only give the people around him a weird smile as he made up some things for them to get through this confusing situation.

"Ahaha, we are just playing..." Rito said in a nervous voice.

"prrf prrf prrf" Saruyama added as he waved his arms, wanting to be heard by the crowd but to no avail.

Good thing that the whole class had ignored them. Lala didn't even managed to look at the two while they are having their quarrel. She is just sitting in her respective seat, talking with some girls that she knew. She had already talked to Haruna, Risa and Mio. Did she told the three of them about Yui?

* * *

><p>The class had passed through them and it's already late in the afternoon. Rito can't stop thinking about the quantity of people that she had told about that incident. Why aren't there many people who are confronting him? Maybe, she had only told Saruyama that thing? Just maybe. Yui didn't looked at Rito that same day, same with Lala because she was really upset about the current situation.<p>

Just right on the time when the classes were dismissed, where everyone was gone to go to their respective homes. Rito slowly packed his things. He really don't know what he's going to do about his life. Now with Lala and Yui not talking to him, with Saruyama knowing that he had shared a kiss with Yui, it really bothered his unstable state of mind.

He is walking alone through the school hallways. Everybody was gone, Lala didn't even manage to wait for him. She had been outside the room since the time the bell rang. He really needed to talk to her, but she kept on ruining the situation by escaping. He also didn't talked to Yui that time, she hadn't looked at him even once this school day.

'What a life!' Rito thought out loud as he passed through the school library. Just right after he passed through the door, he was pulled out of his feet to a single corner inside the empty library. The voice called.

"I need to talk to you..."

Rito stared at confusion when the girl revealed herself...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooh! At least an update in a week would make me feel better, sorry if my other stories are slow on updates. School life is getting more and more harder as seconds pass by, plus the laziness that I'm feeling right now. Anyway, if you liked this story, feel free to read my others, and tell me what you think about it. My Unexpected Landing won't be updated this week because of Unexpected reasons.. XDD**

**Again, criticisms, comments, compliments, suggestions, and flames are welcome! **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**Review?**


	4. From the Shadows, I Come

**A/N: **Hey there! It's the third and final update of mine for the week. ( I think, because I will be busy... EXAMS ARE COMING AND I HAVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK TO DO!) Anywho, let's just enjoy this chapter of mine. This story had became harder to write than I expected. I'll do my best!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-Ru, if I did... Rito will have ero-power!

**IF THIS TEXT WAS REMOVED, IT MEANS THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ALREADY CHECKED IN TERMS OF GRAMMAR. THANK YOU. **

* * *

><p>'What a life!' Rito thought out loud as he passed through the school library. Just right after he passed through the door, he was pulled out of his feet to a single corner inside the empty library. The voice called.<p>

"I need to talk to you..."

Rito stared at confusion when the girl revealed herself from the shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**From The Shadows, I Come**

* * *

><p>"Who are y-" Rito's statement was cut off by the girl's silhouette disappearing and her figure being shown from the shadows. Not only that, but she also had a weapon held in her hands, or rather, attached to her hands. Her long yellow hair flowed down her tiny body and the black gothic dress she wore flops as she moved. Rito's eyes widened as he came to realize who the one that pulled him out of nowhere was The Golden Darkness, or Yami to her friends.<p>

"Ya-Yami? Why did you that for?" Rito asked angrily, getting a little annoyed and scared from all of that pulling and sneak attacks. Yami was also a girl that was fearful especially for Rito. He was often accused as a pervert by the girl and she will give it all she got to pulverize her target, and by target, she means Rito.

"I have something to ask you." She said in her usual cold voice, not showing any tint of emotion. She had already let go of Rito's arm and transformed her right hand to a glimmering sword. The show she put on was quite enough to earn a nervous laugh and a gulp from our troubled orange haired boy. He took some steps backward and the yellow haired alien stepped forward in return.

"W-What do you want to ask?" Rito shrugged, his nervousness was completely shown off when his body continuously quibble in chorus with his voice. Yami's expressionless face was retained which added ample of scare level for Rito. He waited for her to open her mouth but time seemed to slow down, but that eternity quickly ended in a glimpse of an eye.

"What have you done to Princess Lala?" She said in a dull monotone, but the threatening she wants to imply was showed on her short question. Rito's confused and scared body continued to shake as he answered in an almost inaudible manner.

"W-w-h-h-h-at do y-y-you mean?" Rito's distorted voice echoed through the silent library, people had already left and they are the only ones left there for the day. Even the person who is in duty in the library had already left, making Rito fall in utter danger. He needs to answer in a proper manner to avoid any misunderstandings and killing attempts from the yellow haired alien.

"Don't play dumb, Yuuki Rito. Even though you had become kind these days, you are still my target, I can kill you anytime." Yami's shining blade came close to Rito's shaking neck. Emitting lots of sweat, the nervous Yuuki Rito continued to shake in an instinctive manner. The alien is really ready to kill the helpless boy since she provoked him.

Rito's mind started to play back some of the things he had done to Lala. True, he had done something awful to her, but why would she be jealous about it? She would always say something like:

"Having many wives in Deviluke is legal, so Rito can marry us all!"

With her saying a bold statement like that, why would she be affected because of me interacting with other girls? I mean, how come she had not been this emotional when I do something like this out of the blue. But now, it seems that the thing that bothers her the most is different from the others. Those are the words that were running on Rito's mind. He took lots of time to analyze all of the information he had thought about, forgetting about the deadly alien who was waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Are you going to answer or not?" Yami threatened once more as she almost closed the gap from her blade that killed lots of people (and aliens) and his shaking neck. If Rito makes unnecessary movements, the blade would surely cut his throat out. Rito snapped out from his own world and immediately got back to the situation he was currently in. He was shocked when he saw the sword like blade of Yami close to his neck that he jumped backwards because of instinct. Yami moved forward once again.

"W-well... I think I have done something... that isn't good?" Rito answered her question with another weirdly constructed question. Yami quickly misunderstood his statement and lunged forward, ready to attack him with full force. Rito raised both of his shaking hands to guard himself from the blade. Dodging isn't a choice to choose because he wouldn't have enough time to do so. Rito closed his eyes and waited for impact, suffering a set of despairs. His life ending like that wasn't a great thing to happen. Just right before the sharp and long blade hit the sweaty skin of Rito, Yami stopped when she heard someone scream from the hallway of the library.

"STOP!" Is what the voice yearned for. Yami quickly complied and stopped the attack. The blade stopped just right before it hits Rito's shaky arms. Yami looked towards the direction of the with her emotionless eyes. Her said eyes was soon replaced by normal looking ones as she spotted the one who caused her to go overdrive.

Lala

Lala's hair flew down her back as she halted, signs of running was shown directly with her huge pants and hard breathing. Her briefcase fell down and thumped on the ground hardly. The sound echoed in the trapped hallways of the library. Her face was tainted with sadness and blurriness. She can't believe that Yami can do something like this to her friend even though she just wants to get her point through. She ran towards the middle of the two, completely breaking the contact between Rito and Yami. She stretched her hands in both directions for her to protect Rito.

"Stop it Yami-chan!" She said in a stuttered manner, her arms was stretched even more as she released every word. The emotionless Yami answered back the princess she wanted to protect.

"But this pervert betrayed you Princess Lala." Yami protested, raising her shimmering blade once more. Her posture was changed noticeably.

"No.. That's not it..." Lala said in a soft manner. The tears in her eyes was waiting to come out. She will get to the peak of her emotional depression soon enough. Rito's eyes widened at her statement. The hypothesis he had made moments ago was contradicting with the things she was saying right now. How come that it's not the betrayal she's mad or getting emotional on? Are there other things that can make her sad?

"Then explain yourself Princess." Yami's voice faded with her threatening blade going on standby as it rested on her bladed hand rested on the side of her hips. Lala sobbed before she started her statement.

"It's not because Rito is having a love affair with another girl..." This bold statement made arrows hit Rito's heart. He mentally cringed in pain. "It's because he might leave everyone else and disappear all of a sudden..." her voice faded into a bare whisper "I know it's childish... but I can't let go of Rito that easily... especially if I love him so much." she finished her statement as tears fell down from her weary eyes. Rito blushed at the sudden expression of love on Lala's side. He then regained his composure and proceeded to calm down the crying maiden.

"I'm sorry... Lala. Please stop crying..." Rito pleaded, rubbing her back to make her calm down. She complied immediately as she nodded her head and lifted it up to make eye contact with our touched protagonist. Yami's disturbing blade disappeared as she understood everything once and for all.

"I'll take my leave then..." Yami said as she walked decently through the quiet halls of the library. She then turned around the corner, leaving the two people alone. A tense atmosphere was soon built and the two hadn't shown any movements since the alien assassin left the scene. Rito then laughed nervously to break the forming atmosphere and quickly talked afterwards.

"Want to go home Lala? Let's walk home together... To make up from everything." Rito said softly as he offered her his hand. She quickly accepted the waiting hand of Yuuki Rito and walked outside the silent campus. The school had emptied since they had much time spent on arguing about the commotion Rito had gotten into. She gave Rito a weak smile as they headed out to the dark streets.

* * *

><p>The sun had already set before they knew it. The chirps of the nocturnal birds echoed through the silent streets. The street that they are currently walking into was not getting passed through by cars recently. The silence in obviously present between the two. Lala's worried face was showed completely and Rito's hand are resting in the back of his head, trying to keep his cool. He did not want to break their little walk home. Lala then spoke up, it's her time to break the forming atmosphere.<p>

"Um..." She began, obtaining Rito's attention. He looked at her with his concern looking eyes. He then smiled brightly upon her. He really wanted to cheer her up, but who knows how to get her back to normal.

"I'm sorry for the commotion a while ago, but it's great for me to come before she could kill you." She apologized and smiled a little, making the boy's face to be weirder.

'Why is she apologizing? I'm the one who supposed to be apologizing!' He thought, absolutely feeling guilty about the situation he had went through. Before he could space out, Lala snapped her out by waving both of her hands in front of Rito. He snapped out immediately after her actions. Lala's face was tinted pink before she started her next statement.

"Our home is only some meters away from here..." her voice faded, starting a topic anew. Rito's mind started to wander how he will apologize to the girl, ignoring her statement.

"Are you still upset about the situation Rito?" Lala asked abruptly as she pouted, getting back in character.

"..." 'how should I apologize...'

"Hey Ritooo! Stop ignoring me!" Lala demanded, her hands was put on her hips lightly.

"..." 'how...'

"Ri-" Her sentence was cut as Rito's lips made contact with hers.

'What have I done?'

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry for the short chapter. Just like the other story, this chapter isn't gramatically checked so please bear with it until next week. If the text at the top A/N is removed, it means that it was already checked. Next week, there will be no updates, that's why I'm marathoning updates this week. ^^

My next update will be:

The new story at the K-on! section: "Distortion!"

Enjoy your day and feel free to tell me everything.


	5. Embarrassment

**A/N: **Tadaa! Here I am again! In the TLR section, updating stories. I think my To Love-Ru stories are my top priorities right now because they have lots of attention and hits. Anywho, let's make it quick and start the next chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-Ru! If I did, the Darkness Anime will air TOMORROW!

* * *

><p>"Hey Ritooo! Stop ignoring me!" Lala demanded, her hands was put on her hips lightly.<p>

"..." 'how...'

"Ri-" Her sentence was cut as Rito's lips made contact with hers.

'What have I done?'

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Embarrassment**

* * *

><p>The two of them stayed attached onto each other while they cherished their sweet little kiss. Rito was still confused. Why did he do such a thing? He looked onto Lala's face, she seems... contented. She held an expression that can make anyone feel great.<p>

After the both of them ran out of oxygen, they released each other. They looked at different directions afterwards, embarrassed from the beautiful scene that they made just now. No one wants to talk.

Moments had passed and no one actually talked. Thus, making another tense atmosphere. Both of them can hear the fidgeting of feet coming from themselves. The two of them started to think a plan on how to break the weird barrier.

"Um..." They said in unison, which made them even more embarrassed. They faced each other after they addressed their harmonic phrase. They looked onto each other's blushing face, and it made their faces go into deeper shades of red. Lala was about to talk, but Rito was the first to do so.

"I'm sorry!" Rito said faithfully and bowed his head, apologizing with all his might. Lala was a little confused . Their places were completely switched. If she remembered it correctly, she was the one who was apologizing earlier. She could only blush and wave her hand in front of her.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" Lala asked, with her mind completely filled with thoughts about Rito. "There isn't anything that needs apologizing..." She continued, she stopped waving her hand and lowered her head.

"There is..." Rito said softly, which made Lala rose her head because she was surprised about Rito's statement. "There are lots of things for me to apologize with." Rito completed his sentence, Lala straightened herself, a sign that she was ready to listen.

"I'm very sorry for everything that I caused you trouble. I'm very sorry about all those misunderstandings." Rito sincerely said. Lala just stood there like a statue, she didn't expected something like this will happen. "I'm very sorry with..." Rito continued, but this time, he lowered his head. His face was tainted red, hinting embarrassment. Everything was changed when Lala saw this, because she had gone in for the dive.

Lala can't take it, the image of Rito being embarrassed was too much for her. Now, she was pulling [hugging] the life out of the hopeless boy. Rito was surprised and at the same time, irritated with Lala's actions. Because of that, he accidentally blurted out everything that he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blu- ah!" Rito's apology was interrupted by Lala's body. But...

After that... Lala stopped harrassing Rito. Her face turned flushed all of the sudden. She stood up and turn around, trying not to let Rito recognize her blushing state.

"Um..." Lala said, playing with her feet and fingers. Rito remained lying down the cold street, wondering what happened to Lala.

"It's... fine." Lala said after a pause. She turned around afterwards, exposing her cute face to Rito. She offered her hand for him to get and stand. "I'll help you go up." Lala said with a giggle. Rito gladly accepted her offer and took the waiting hand and stood up. Rito wiped out his shirt to remove dirt.

"Well... I don't mind if we do it again." Lala whispered, almost inaudible. Rito didn't absorbed what she said and asked about it.

"What's that Lala?" Rito asked, curiousness taking over him. Lala blushed deeply once again. She pushed topic away with a laugh.

"Hehe, It's nothing! Oh look, it's already dark. We should head home!" Lala said in a rushed manner, hoping for the topic to flow away . Luckily, she was victorius.

"You're right, we should head back." Rito confirmed and started walking once again, trying to feel comfortable as possible.

"RITO! Wait up!" Lala complained, trying to catch up from the now walking away Rito.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Yuuki household, we can see four people... or two aliens and one person... with a baby plant? The two of them seems to be waiting for someone. It's already past seven and Rito and Lala still wasn't home. Nana and Mikan are starting to get worried over the two. In Nana's case, she's worried about Rito doing something indecent to her sister. Momo wasn't worried at all. Her mindset indicates that when Rito's away, he'll surely be with other girls. If he is with other girls, then it will surely help her harem plan commence.<p>

The creaking sound of the door took the attention of the four. They immediately stood up from their seats and dashed through the front door. The door was completely opened and the anticipated residents was revealed.

"Tadaima." Rito announced in a monotone. Lala followed behind him, with an unusual expression in her face. Her face was neither happy nor sad, which is unusual. Nana quickly noticed her sister's status, and immediately misunderstood(?) the situation.

Rito was a bit surprised. Why is everyone gathered in the doorway? Are they waiting for them? Rito didn't manage to take the time and think because a small fist striked his face dramatically. He didn't have time to react. Rito flew all the way back to the door with a loud thud. Everyone except the culprit rushed to Rito's side.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Rito exclaimed, holding the red mark in his face. He looked up to determine who did the punching. He saw Nana, burning with agony. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, trying to be innocent.

"You! You! What did you do to my sister?" Nana accused Rito. Question marks appeared on top of the accused boy.

"Sister? Lala? or Momo?" Rito asked innocently, which made Nana's undying rage to amplify even more. She changed her stance and screamed Lala's name.

"Lala nee-chan!" Nana exclaimed, almost fearing Rito out of his life. Rito blushed, knowing that something REALLY DID happen. Same goes for Lala. Momo noticed the commotion and giggled, enough for everyone to notice.

"W-what do you mean?" Rito asked, trying to cover himself from the maiden's wrath. Lala quickly backed him up. She, too, was too embarrassed to reveal what happened. Who wouldn't be?

"Y-Yeah! Rito did not do anything!" Lala exclaimed drastically, trying to get themselves out of the catastrophe. Nana looked viciously towards Rito's reddened face. Momo giggled once again. Mikan joined the conversation afterwards. She seems to be on Nana's side. She was quite upset because her brother is going home late.

"Why are you turning red, Rito?" Mikan said, raising a single eyebrow. Mikan then looked towards Lala, she responsed with a "hehe" and faced the opposite direction. Momo giggled once again.

"Um... because it's hot outside! Right Lala!" Rito attempted to cover themselves once again. Lala responsed in a rather rushed manner. They haven't planned what to do in this kind of situations.

"Y-Yeah!" She responsed and raised her hand up. The three residents (excluding Celine) looked at the two of them seriously afterwards. No giggling, no angry noises and whatsoever. Just mere silence.

After some matter of seconds, Nana gave up on Rito and chuckled, turning around, ready to leave.

"I guess I'll let that one pass." Nana whispered and walked away. Rito laughed nervously and looked to the remaining people in the doorway. Thinking of a plan to get away from the people.

"Ah! I remembered I have to do something in my room, see you guys later!" Rito excused himself and sprinted towards his room. Lala was the next to evacuate. She also needed some private time to absorb everything that had happened this day.

"It's so hot, I think I should take a bath. Hehe..." Lala announced, walked slowly and left afterwards. Leaving Momo and Mikan staring onto each other. They stared onto each other's faces long enough for them to earn a giggle. After their little laughtrip...

"Something DID happen..." they said in unison.

Lala and Rito let out a sigh of relief as they entered their chosen room to be alone, think, and be relaxed even for just a tiny bit.

And there it is, the night in the Yuuki household had ended in a blink of ones eye...

* * *

><p>Streams of light had invaded the poor Yuuki Rito's room, making him disturbed from his slumber. He felt that he wasn't able to wake up because he was so attached to the bed. He repositioned himself a bit, trying to be more comfortable, until he bumped into something, or someone?<p>

"Eh?" Rito mumbled and tried once again, the same results were attained until he was into the habit of doing it over and over again. The "thing" moved after ten hits or so, which surprised Rito. He stood up, alerted by the moving object. He removed his blanket , only to reveal an almost naked Momo, sleeping beside him. He jumped down the bed like the bed was about to explode.

For the love of trolls! He was destined to sleep with girls, but he doesn't have the guts to do it.

"Mo-Momo!" He screamed out loud, enough for the short haired alien to stir from her sleep. "What are you doing here!" Rito continued even if the answer was obvious, he still questions anyone who sleeps with him. The said girl woke up and stretched her arms seductively, revealing more parts of her body. Rito heavily blushed and turned around.

"Good morning, Rito-san." Momo greeted, "Why are you facing the other direction?" Momo asked calmly, which made shivers run down Rito's spine.

"Um..." Rito can't answer her intimidating question.

"Did something like this happened yesterday between you and Onee-chan?" Momo started to tease. Rito jumped from being shocked. "Because you looked similarly to your face yesterday." She finished her statement with her signature giggle. Rito turned around to face her, shaking from nervousness.

"Huh?" Rito asked cluelessly. Momo quickly jumped to a conclusion.

"Ah! I thought so! Something did happen!" Momo said cheerfully and jumped off the bed, dashing towards Rito.

"I d-didn't said anything!" Rito protested. Determined to clear any misunderstandings. He shielded his hand in front of him as Momo came closer. Rito braced for impact, but nothing came.

"Or maybe... something like this!" Momo said in a soft voice as she stood in front of Rito, in attempt to give the man a kiss. Rito saw it coming and dodged her attack, which made him go down. He quickly stood up and ran away from his room.

He headed downstairs after he finished his daily rituals. (Momo didn't chased him outside.) The day seems normal. The sun is up, bright and clear, with some clouds to block some of the sun's heat. Rito spotted Mikan in the kitchen, giving her finishing touches for today's breakfast.

"Oh, Good Morning Rito. Breakfast is ready." Mikan announced normally. Rito gladly walked towards the dining table and began eating the most important meal of the day. While he's at it, he began to talk with her sister.

"Where's Lala?" Rito asked her younger sister. Mikan raised her eyebrow once again, getting the feeling that Rito's always hunting Lala.

"Hmm..." She responsed with a suspicious grin on her face. Rito didn't took her action as a tease or something related and waited for her response.

After Mikan noticed that Rito ignored her signs, she quickly responded to his question.

"She was..." Mikan's statement was interrupted by Lala, revealing herself and at the same time, answering Mikan's question. She didn't came here to eat though as she pulled Rito's arm with strong pressure. Rito wasn't happy with her actions because he is still cherishing the delicious meal that her younger sister made.

"Hey! What's with the pulling?" Rito complained, Lala stopped pulling to answer his question.

"We're going to school... together." Lala answered slowly, making Rito sweatdrop. She immediately resumed pulling afterwards.

"But I'm still eating breakfast!" Rito continued to rant against Lala's idea. He didn't have the chance to fight as Lala's strength had beaten him. He was forced to follow her request.

"Ahh!" Rito exclaimed as he was pulled away from the kitchen. "Thanks for the food!" That's the only sentence he can say, and Mikan just smiled. He lost sight of her afterwards. She was released by Lala at the time they reached the door. They opened the door to begin today's journey.

"We're off!"

* * *

><p>The classes went on for the day, and Rito can notice eyes staring at him. He could obviously see that Lala and Yui are both looking at him occasionally, which felt uncomfortable. He could also see his best friend, Sunohara, eventually smiling at him. He is such a good observer when it comes to girls.<p>

During lunch break, where Lala went off to some place to do some random errand. We can spot Rito eating lunch with Sunohara. Sunohara attempted to bring up the topic of about the girls.

"Hey, Rito. Do you sense that girls are always looking at you lately?" Sunohara asked, the question, somehow, looked like a tease.

"W-what?" Rito exclaimed, trying to be innocent. He didn't want his experience to spread quickly like a virus in the campus.

"You know... Lala-chan... and Yui-chan." Sunohara spilled the beans. Before Rito could reply, Sunohara had beaten him for the taking.

"Oh, speaking of the devil." Sunohara interrupted. Rito looked behind to see who is the 'devil'. He spotted Yui, who is struggling to talk. She gulped and gathered a good amount of courage and started to talk.

"May I borrow Yuuki-kun for a while?"

**END of Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There ya go! An update after a long long TIME! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and criticisms. I really appreciate it. But I would appreciate it if you keep on doing that :)

Haha! Reviews, comments, praises, criticisms, flames are welcome as always!

Have a good day!


End file.
